


Quirk

by pillowcreek



Series: aofuta week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kamasaki is there for a second, M/M, he's just too much fun to write, more lovesick Aone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futakuchi makes the best noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AoFuta Week Day 5: Noises

Futakuchi makes the best noises.

Aone’s favourite thing about him, more than his soft hair and beautiful eyes is how wonderful his laugh sounds. He doubles up and covers his mouth with his hand, trying as hard as possible to hide his laughter, especially when he’s laughing at someone else. Aone loves to make Futakuchi laugh when they were alone because then he gets his laughter all to himself and Futakuchi is less likely to try and hide it.

He loves to watch Futakuchi play volleyball but he also loves to listen to him play. The squeak of his sneakers against the gym floor, the small gasps he makes when he begins to get tired, the smack of his hand against the ball during a good spike. When they play a more difficult team and they get backed into a corner Futakuchi makes this tiny growling noise and Aone thinks that it’s absolutely adorable.

He loves it when they’re coming back from a game and Futakuchi is exhausted because he was so excited that he barely slept the night before and he’s paying for it now. He leans on Aone and mumbles about how “it was such a great practice match. Can you imagine playing them in a real game?” and his voice has gotten slightly deeper and his words are slightly slurred and everything about this moment is perfect. Until Futakuchi is too tired to stay awake and makes Aone swear to protect him if Kamasaki attempts to draw on his face and Kamasaki throws a shoe at them. It misses but it leads to a grumpy Futakuchi noise which causes Aone’s heart to leap into his throat because his boyfriend is entirely too adorable for words.

When he’s bored and his mind begins to wander Futakuchi begins to hum. This has the tendency to get him in trouble in class sometimes and he’s asked Aone to poke him when he starts to hum. Aone is selfish though and will wait a few seconds just to hear him hum. It’s soft and lyrical and puts him at ease. He wonders if Futakuchi would give him a recording of it if he asked. Maybe he would tell him to hum next time he calls him in the middle of the night claiming to have heard a weird noise coming from his parents’ bedroom. Aone also wonders how Futakuchi has not yet realised that his father snores.

Even Futakuchi’s accidental sounds were amazing. His hiccup fits were adorable, especially when Futakuchi realises that he’s thinking so and begins to get frustrated by the fact that “you’re supposed to be helping, dammit!” His sneezes were loud but still cute and the tiny sniffles that came afterwards made his heart skip a beat. When they were watching horror movies and there was a jump scare Futakuchi would make this yelping noise before burying his face in Aone’s side. His screams during the rest of the movie were a little bit less attractive but Aone never loved him any less for them.

Aone wouldn’t lie. It wasn’t just Futakuchi’s non-sexual noises that were amazing. His sexual ones were incredible as well.

His soft gasps when Aone slides his hands under his shirt. His moans when he brushes his lips against that one sensitive spot on his shoulder that was guaranteed to leave his boyfriend weak at the knees. Aone loves it when he finds a ticklish spot on Futakuchi because the other boy will bury his face in his neck with a small giggle and a tiny “not there!” He’ll smile and apologise but secretly remember where the spot is so that he can go back a few days later and “accidentally” brush his hand over it and repeat the experience.

He loves the soft whispers in his ear, the gentle brush of air as Futakuchi reminds him that his parents will be home soon and they should at least not look like they were just making out. He loves the small sighs as he threads his fingers through his hair, the compliments that are muffled by his chest as Futakuchi hides his face, knowing that if he were to look at him now Aone would turn into a blushing mess.

(And if he loves Futakuchi gasping his name, well that was his business.)

 **  
** He loves the fact that Futakuchi would make all of these noises without realising the effect they would have on his boyfriend. He loves that he doesn’t mean to call him and be absolutely adorable because the way he says a word is perfect and he has to pause to remember what he was in the middle of saying and he clicks his tongue while he tries to remember and it’s absolutely amazing because this little quirk is his. And he is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
